Horoscope
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: Levy shows Lucy a new book about stars, and the result is horrible. Lucy got sad and ran away. Who's there to cheer her up? Summary sucks, story's better!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FT. **

Hi! This is Skye! Oh yeah... I searched the net and found out that Lucy's birthday is 1st July and that's Cancer. So, no offence for those that are Cancer. Oh, and before I forget, this story is dedicated to bluecrushsurfergirl! Check out her stories! Especially the one called "Everything Has Changed". It is a collaboration between me and her! XD ENJOY!

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I sat at my usual spot as Levy walked over to me. "Ohaiyo, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted.

"Ohaiyo, Levy-chan!" I replied.

"Lu-chan, I just read a new book!" Levy said, smiling. "And it's really interesting!".

"What's it about, Levy-chan?" I asked.

"Stars, more exactly, horoscopes!" Levy answered cheerfully.

I was really interested in stars, so I also got more curious and interested as Levy's new book.

"Interesting..." I said.

Levy looked at me curiously, then a smile formed on her lips. "Ne, Lu-chan, what's your star?" She asked.

"Cancer... Why?" I asked.

"Well..." Levy began flipping trough pages of the book and stopped at a page.

A gasp escaped Levy's lips and she looked at the book in horror. "Th-this can't be..." She stuttered. She looked at me. Then the book. Me. Book. Me. Book. Me. Book. Me. Book.

"Levy-chan!" I looked at her worriedly. "What is it?".

"N-nothing!" Levy quickly said and closed the book.

"Really? Then what-?" Before I could finish my sentence, Levy ran. I sighed and frowned. What could the book say?

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked.

I sighed. "Nothing...".

"If you say so." Mira smiled and wiped a glass clean.

So many questions lingered on my mind. What did the book say? Why did it made Levy changed her mind about telling me? I sighed again.

"Lucy, if there's something wrong, you know you can tell me!" Mirajane pouted.

"Yeah..." I said.

I thought about Levy, then the book. Aargh! I can't stand it anymore! I was SO going to take that book!

I suddenly glared at my strawberry milkshake.

"Luce, why are you glaring at a drink? That's so weird!" Said Natsu who suddenly popped out of no where.

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"Coz' we're nakamas!" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, Lucy! Tell us!" Gray suddenly said as he joined our conversation.

I sighed and told them whole thing.

.

.

.

"Then all we need to do is find that book, right?" Gray asked.

I nodded.

"Then, come on!" Natsu grinned.

"Wait! We can't just take her book for no reasons!" I sighed.

"No, you can't. Either fire-lizard or I can." Gray said matter-of-factly, ignoring Natsu who was glaring at him.

"That's right!" I realized.

"I'll go." Natsu said.

"Nuh-uh, I'll go." Gray said.

"Hey, walking-**-scene, I can do better than you!" Natsu said.

"Whaddaya say, ash-brain?!" Gray glared.

"Gray will go." I decided.

"Aww... Why, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Coz' he's smarter. Now, go, Gray!" I cheered.

Gray walked over to Levy and said something. Levy's eye brows twitched and she answered. Gray scratched the back of his head nervously and said something. Levy eyed him suspiciously and wrapped the book around her arms protectively.

Gray walked back to us and we looked at him questioningly. "A big, fat no..." Gray sighed, answering our eye-question.

"Ha! Your oh-so smart idea didn't work, ice prick!" Natsu grinned.

"Like you could think of anything better, flame-brain!"

Natsu grinned. "We should just ask Erza!" He said.

Gray and I looked at each other. "That could work..." I said. "Nice try." Gray mumbled.

I walked over to Erza. "Etho... Erza?".

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza asked.

I told her everything and she nodded. "All right.".

Erza walked over to Levy and said something. Levy gulped and unwillingly gave Erza the book.

I tried to hold back my excitement as Erza walked over to me. Gray and Natsu came over and we looked at the book. "She said it was page 14..." Erza mumbled as she began flipping trough pages.

Erza stopped. "What's your sign, Lucy?" She asked.

I gulped a little. "Cancer.".

Erza looked at the book and her eyes widened. "No...".

"What is it?" I asked.

Gray and Natsu looked at the book and their eyes widened.

"Guys..." I pouted.

"Lucy... Do you really want to know?" Gray asked.

I nodded and took the book. It read:

Never trust someone:  
Cancer.  
He/she is the most selfish, meanest person on Earth.

"Wh-what...?" I stuttered.

The 3 of them looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Lucy... I'm sorry. It is all my fault. You can punch me." Erza said.

"Lucy, i-it's all right..." Gray said.

Natsu didn't say anything.

I bit my lips and flashed a phony smile. "Teehee. I guess that's it. Thanks, guys!". I cursed silently at every tear that dared to fall.

I ran out of the guild.

* * *

I ran to the park and sat on the bench. At first, I wanted to go home, but team Natsu would be there and I wasn't in the mood to face anyone.

I was sobbing tears when someone tapped my back. I turned around and saw

.

.

.

Levy.

I looked away again. Levy sighed. "Lu-chan... Please don't be like this. This is why I didn't want to tell you; I knew you would be like this." She said.

I bit my lips till it almost bleed, so I'll stop crying. Fortunately, it worked. I smiled a fake smile and turned around. "Levy, it's okay! I'm not sad or angry or anything! If that's it then that's it!" I grinned.

"Lu-chan, I-" Levy's words were stopped by me.

"Please go, Levy." I said softly. I heard Levy gasped, but then I heard her turning around. "Please be okay..." She mumbled before running.

I sighed a little. Levy will probably tell everyone. The place wasn't "safe" anymore, so I ran to a cliff on the beach. No, I wasn't committing suicide, the reason I was there was , well, the view of the ocean was beautiful(?).

I looked at it and cried hot, frustrated tears. Was I really selfish? Mean? I asked team Natsu to help me with all that for my own selfish reasons, so I guess I am selfish.

"Lucy!" Cried a voice behind me.

I didn't say a single word nor react.

"Lucy?" Said the voice again.

I bit my lips again. Tough, the tears didn't stop. I bit harder and harder till it bled but the tears didn't stop. "Damn!" I cried. "Stop!" I said again.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Cried the voice behind me.

I turned around to see the pink-haired dragon slayer. "I knew it's you..." He sighed.  
"H-how *sniff d-d-did you *sniff f-f-find me?" I stammered. Sniffs interrupted my words.

"I used my dragon senses and sniffed you." He answered oh-so casually.

He took a step forward, I took a step back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

"Lucy, watch out!" He cried.

I turned around. Only 1 step further and I'll fall.

I gulped and looked below. Unfortunately, I didn't noticed a rock there and I slipped.

Natsu ran out to me.

I was falling. But I didn't ask for help or anything. Because I didn't want to drag him down with me. That will make me more selfish than I already am.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu screamed.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a worried Natsu.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" I asked.

Natsu's eyes were locked in mine and he smiled his infamous grin. "You're alive!".

"Of course I am! Why are you here? I-" I stopped as I looked at him. "Natsu, y-you're wet... You went after me?!" My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course! We're nakamas, Lucy!" His grin grew bigger.

I turned around and saw a beautiful sunset.

"Beautiful..." I breathed.

"I know... I guess you love sunsets, huh?" Natsu said. He looked at me.

I sighed and punched the sand. "Why did you went after me? You idiot! You could've die!".

"I could've, but I didn't. Besides, you could die." He said matter-of-factly.

"Damn it, Natsu! Stop making me feel worse than I'm already feeling! So what if I die? Such a selfish and mean person DESERVES to be dead" I cursed.

"Stop thinking about the book! You're not selfish! And you're definitely NOT mean! If you think you're selfish and mean, what about all the other persons that are Cancer? Do you think they're mean and selfish? How do you think they feel?!" He said.

I looked at him, stunned.

"Stop hurting yourself. It hurts to see my nakama cry." His voice softened. "But then again... Cry all you want. As long as we're here. It pains me even more to see your fake smile.".

I did as he said and cried. He put my head to his chest and hugged me, patting my head, he said. "It's okay! If someone or anything says anything like that or makes you feel sad, I'll burn them to ashes!".

After a few minutes, I stopped. "Thanks, Natsu!" I smiled. It was a real smile.

He grinned and walked away.

"Eh? Natsu!" I pouted.

He waved his hand and said "Come on! Let's get back to the guild!".

I smiled. "Nakamas" was the word that described us. I wondered... Could it be more than just "nakamas"? One day, maybe I'll confess my true feelings for him. But for now, I'll just have to enjoy what I have.

"Natsu! Wait up!" I yelled and ran after him.

* * *

There are 2 endings for this story (which is why it's, er.. two-shots). NaLu ending and GraLu ending. Personally, I think the GraLu ending is better, so if you want to see it, REVIEW!

Signed,

Skye


End file.
